


Prompt Fills

by monkeydra



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Masquerade Ball, Alternate Universe - Partners In Crime, Alternate Universe - Vampire Chronicles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the prompts I've filled on tumblr (minus the orphaned ones)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wolfstar - vampire chronicles au

Remus lay there quietly, letting Sirius stare at him as long as he pleased as he adjusted to his new vision. “I know you’re afraid I’ll hate you for this eventually,” he said suddenly, “but I won’t.”

Remus smiled sadly at him as he murmured, “But you will.”


	2. Hank McCoy/Alex Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write something with Alex shocking the others by saying something really smart, or revealing that he went to college to study physics. Just Alex being really intelligent, like genius level and not-that-Hank-and-the-others-thought-he-was-dumb-but... ah they-thought-he-was-dumb...

The equation was driving him nuts. He had been agonizing over it for hours, and as it rarely happened to him he wasn’t used to this frustration. He let out a small, involuntary growl when it just wouldn’t click. Alex had looked up from the puzzle he was fiddling with—he had asked for something to do with his hands—and Hank blushed at the slip.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he stopped before he looked at Alex and saw him staring expectantly. “It’s just this equation.”

“Let me see,” he said, pushing up from his chair and walking over. Hank wordlessly shoved the equation over even though he didn’t quite understand what Alex intended to do with it. He grabbed a pen and chewed on the end as he looked it over. After a while, he wrote something down on the paper and passed it back to Hank. “Does this help?”

Hank nearly dropped his glasses and was stammering incoherently.

“H-how?!” he couldn’t help but exclaim. “How did you solve this?” Alex was blushing and toying nervously with his puzzle.

“I’m just good at math.” He set the puzzle down, but he still wasn’t looking at Hank. “I was in my first year of my geophysics degree when I was arrested.” Hank was spluttering and he moved so he was sitting closer to the blond.

“How old were you?” It didn’t seem possible, but Alex turned even redder at the obvious excitement in Hank’s voice.

“Fifteen,” he mumbled.

“You started college at fifteen?!”

“It’s not that big a deal,” he muttered. “You graduated Harvard at fourteen.”

“That’s still amazing, Alex.” He scooted even closer. “Why didn’t you continue?” Somehow, the blond managed to look even more awkward.

“Prison.” Hank immediately felt awful. He looked around awkwardly, trying to avoid Alex’s gaze until his eyes landed on the paper of unfinished equations.

“Come help me,” he said, tugging on Alex’s hands without thinking. Alex looked down at their hands and then back at Hank, and Hank turned red but didn’t let go.

“I’m sure you can figure it out on your own.”

“Doesn’t matter.” He tugged him again. “Come on; it’ll be fun.” Alex muttered something under his breath, but there was a small smile on his face. When they were sitting at the desk where Hank left the equations, he pushed the paper over to Alex and stared expectantly. Alex sighed indulgently and started writing.


	3. Reno/Cloud Strife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno/Cloud as firefighters? (or maybe Cloud is a firefighter and Reno is a bit of a pyro)

“A pyromaniac firefighter,” Cloud said, his eyes wide—just enough to notice, but not a lot—and what Reno chose to believe was wonder in his voice but was more likely just horror. “Why would you even want to be a firefighter anyway?”

Reno’s eyes raked up and down his form and easily replied, “For the hot coworkers, obviously.”


	4. Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 - "It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.” Remus only hummed, eyes closed, head still resting on Sirius’s lap. A quick look down and Sirius could see that Remus was still playing with his ring. His engagement ring. Even if his proposal had gone wrong, it still made Sirius feel warm and happy at the sight of his ring on Remus’s finger. “It really wasn’t.”

“I know.”

“I mean it,” he insisted, and he could feel his blush returning.

“I know you do.” Remus turned and pressed a kiss to his stomach, too lazy and content to move from his comfortable spot. It pacified Sirius a little, but only a little.

“There were flowers.”

“Not wolfsbane, I hope.” Sirius flicked him on the ear.

“I had a speech.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“I didn’t mean to blurt it out.”

“I’m used to you speaking without thinking.” Sirius glared at him. He tried to be annoyed with him. He really did. But then Remus opened his eyes and grinned at him. Not one of his usual self-deprecating smiles, or a fake one, or a tired one. A genuinely happy one. He was a sucker for that smile.

“I’m just glad you said yes,” he admitted.

“Of course I said yes.” Remus reached up to run a thumb over his cheek. “I love you.” Sirius smiled and leaned into the touch. He leaned down to kiss him, soft, short little kisses, just wanting to feel Remus’s lips against his.

“We’re getting married,” he murmured against his lips, awe in his voice.

Remus grinned wider and kissed him again.


	5. Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 - Partners In Crime AU

They thought Genesis would be the easier one to capture. Angeal almost felt sorry for them.

As mercenaries, they made plenty of enemies, even if they were just the tools used by an employer. People needed somewhere to direct their anger, and it was much easier to direct it at them rather than some faceless, mysterious figure.

Still, sometimes Angeal forgot that grief could make others stupid.

When he got the ransom note—and he didn’t know yet if Genesis would be flattered or insulted about being referred to as ‘the pretty one’—he knew he would need to cover Genesis’s dinner. He’d be home later than expected, and a warm meal would be needed after the added work he would have to deal with today. He also went about starting a bath for him. Simply soaking and relaxing did wonders for the foul temper he would not doubt be coming home with. While being constantly underestimated did have its advantages, it also grated against Genesis’s pride.

Predictably, he came home late, his entrance to their apartment heralded by the door slamming against the wall when it opened.

“They thought _rope_ could hold me, Angeal.” He stomped over to him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, already peeling off his coat. “ _Rope._ ”

“I’m sorry,” he replied, taking his guns and sword and setting them down on Genesis’s desk nearby. He would worry about putting them away once Genesis was safely in his bath. “Your dinner is on the table when you’re ready.”

“Thank you, darling,” he called, walking down the hall and leaving a trail of bloodstained clothes on his way to the bathroom. “Now please join me.”

Angeal smiled fondly, his grin widening when Genesis turned back to grin at him and gesture for him to follow. He shook his head in a show of exasperation they both knew was completely fake and took off his shirt.


	6. Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34 - Meeting At A Masquerade Ball AU

“I’ve been hinting at you to kiss me for the past five minutes,” he remarked idly. He looked up and saw his mystery friend looking at him contemplatively. He had such pretty green eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he replied finally, moving closer and wrapping an arm around him. “I’m not very good at recognizing that kind of thing,” he said, and Sirius reached down and twined their fingers together. The other man smiled before he leaned down and kissed himself softly, slowly and Sirius felt pleasure ripple through him in a gentle wave. It would have been chaste if not for how long it lasted. Sirius gave a happy little hum when they separated, his grin widening when the other man dropped a kiss at the corner of his mouth before pulling away completely.

“You still haven’t told me your name,” Sirius finally said, still enjoying the tingling in his lips from the other man’s kiss.

“I thought the point of a masked ball was to hide your identity,” he pointed out.

“But you know my name already,” he replied, “and I want to see you again,” Sirius murmured, and he couldn’t tell why the other man looked sad, even if it was quickly hidden.

“I’m not sure you’ll want to, once you know who I am.” Sirius felt dread pool in his stomach as the man finished speaking. He looked away, contemplating moving away, even if he was comfortably warm.

“You think I’m petty too.”

To his surprise, the other man’s arms tightened around him, almost protectively.

“Not even a little.”

Sirius leaned back into him, relaxing into his arms again. It felt good to believe him, so he would save his doubts for later.

“At least let me see your face.”

“That’s the problem, I’m afraid,” and he had barely finished speaking before Sirius had turned to him and looked at him pleadingly.

“Please?” Sirius reached up and quickly undid the ties of his own mask before reaching down to hold his hand again. “Kiss me without the mask?”

He looked conflicted, his hand twitching in Sirius’s before he haltingly reached for the ties of his own mask.

“Remus,” he murmured as he pulled the mask away and set it on the bench next to them. He had three long scars running down the side of his face, right next to his deep green eyes. He looked scared, and Sirius started rubbing circles over his hand with his thumb in a soothing motion.

“Remus,” he repeated, testing the name out, enjoying the sound of it. “Kiss me again, Remus?” and the relieved smile that broke out was much more beautiful now that he could see all of his face.


	7. Yue/Yukito Tsukishiro/Touya Kinomoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean you lost it!”

“What do you mean you lost it!”

Syaoran and Sakura both looked at him in sympathy, and even Kero stayed quiet at Touya’s outburst, not saying a word to defend himself. Whether it was because he blamed himself, was too worried, or simply knew Touya needed somewhere to direct his rarely shown anger was unknown. Touya breathed heavily, trying to calm himself; he knew his anger wasn’t helping and that it wasn’t Kero’s fault.

He was shaken still, from actually hearing Yue and Yukito scream in pain as they were ripped away from each other, the two now separate, unconscious figures carried away in a mysterious orb. Kero had been following it before it disappeared.


	8. Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 - “I’m flirting with you.”
> 
> (teenie weenie teenage assassin babies)

“Are you flirting with me?”

“I’m flirting with you,” Clint agreed.

“Why?” Clint cocked his head at her at the question.

“What do you mean why?”

“If there’s something you want to know, you can just ask me.”

“I’m flirting with you because I like you.” Her eyes widened at Clint’s easy admission, and he waited patiently for her to finish processing that information.

“Oh,” she finally replied. Clint nodded.

“Want to go the range and shoot things?”

For the first time since he had met her, Natasha gave a small but genuine smile. She nodded and grabbed her gun.

“You’re an archer, right?”

“Yup,” he nodded as they started walking. “Can you use a bow? Or do you stick to guns?”

“Mostly guns, but sometimes I’ll throw knives.”

“Can I see?” he asked, and when she turned and saw real interest on his face, she found herself nodding.


	9. Bobby Drake/John Allerdyce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 - “I’m flirting with you.”

“Want to get some coffee sometime?” John asked with a smirk.

“Sure.” John’s smirk widened into something more genuine, and Bobby felt himself grinning in response. “Let me just see if any of the others want to go.”

He didn’t see John’s grin drop from his face.

*

“Those jeans look good on you.”

Bobby felt nervousness and pleasure rush through him, just like always when John complimented him. He took a moment to school his expression into something more neutral, still friendly, before turning to face John. He wouldn’t take it well if he knew Bobby was possibly developing feelings for him.

“Thanks. Rogue thought so too.”

He didn’t know why John only nodded sharply and turned away.

*

John had been standing close to him all day, closer than he normally did. Not that Bobby minded. There was something intoxicating about having his warmth so close. He could feel tantalizing brushes of John’s skin against his when one of them didn’t move away in time as they walked. When John turned to tell him something he was close, so achingly, temptingly close and Bobby hurriedly took a step back and almost tripped.

He saw hurt flash briefly through John’s eyes before his mouth snapped shut and he walked away, and Bobby had no idea what had just happened.

*

He had been doing his math homework when John slammed his hands down on his desk.

“I’m flirting with you.” At Bobby’s wide eyes, he seemed more hesitant, but he shook it off and continued. “Or at least, I’ve been trying to. I can’t tell if you like me back or if I’m just misreading things.”

“You were flirting with me?”

“Yes!” John seemed incredulous and a little annoyed. Bobby let out a relieved noise and cupped John’s face in his hands. “Wha—” but that was all John got out before Bobby was kissing him. When Bobby pulled back, John was blinking at him, mouth red and open just slightly. He smiled at having rendered John speechless.

“What to get coffee?”

John seemed to recover from his shock and grinned.


	10. Fai/Kurogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homecoming

Fai blinked sleepily at Kurogane before murmuring something he could barely hear and snuggling closer. Kurogane grumbled, but they both knew he wasn’t nearly as annoyed as he pretended to be, and wrapped an arm around him, keeping the blond pressed close. He kept the other arm under his pillow, propping up his head enough that he could continue his lazy watch over Fai’s sleep, rememorizing the small scars and freckles littered over his body. He was half tempted to trace them with his fingers again, but he didn’t want t give up his hold on Fai.

“I’m surprised you’re not already up,” Fai mumbled into the skin of his chest. Kurogane shrugged, a low hum leaving his lips, and Fai sighed contentedly when Kurogane stayed where he was. In response, Kurogane unwrapped his arm from around Fai to run his hand over the soft skin of his back, up and down in a soothing motion that had Fai nuzzling at his neck.

“It feels nice to be home,” Fai murmured into his neck before he stiffened in surprise at his own words, and Kurogane just knew those blue eyes were open wide. He had never called Nihon home before. In fact, Kurogane couldn’t remember Fai calling any place home. He pressed a kiss to his cheek in the hopes it would calm him, Fai immediately turning into the touch.

“It is,” he finally replied, and Fai relaxed against him.


	11. Zack Fair/Cloud Strife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6- “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Cloud blinked at Zack, his face having gone blank in his surprise.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Zack stretched with a mischievous smirk, Cloud’s eyes immediately darting down to trace the line of Zack’s body.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“I see,” Cloud replied, and with a nod pulled off his shirt, his cheeks turning a little pink at the low whistle Zack gave. He had just kicked off his shoes and started on his pants when Zack moved from the bed and stepped closer, heat radiating off of him waves and such a nice contrast to the chill he had left behind outside. He shuddered when Zack leaned down and trailed kisses down his neck, but when his hands skated feather light down his sides, he couldn’t stop a small snort from escaping.

Zack froze, and Cloud had a brief moment to realize he was in trouble before Zack was looking him in the eye with a wide grin on his face.

“Are you ticklish, Cloud?” he asked casually, hands still dangerously close to his sides. Cloud couldn’t move away without alerting him.

“…No,” he finally replied in what he knew was the most unconvincing lie he had ever told. Zack’s smile got impossibly wider and he dug his fingers into Cloud’s sides, delighted when a loud bark of laughter immediately escaped Cloud. He wiggled away, hands up to block any further attempts.

“You lied to me, Spiky,” he drawled, looking like he was about to start laughing any minute, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Can you blame me?” he asked, backing up the more Zack advanced. There was tension thick in the air as he tried to figure out what Zack would do next. He pounced. Zack was just that much faster, and next thing Cloud knew he was pinned under Zack, nearly howling with laughter. He was breathless, gasping out Zack’s name and silent laughs in turn and twisting under him.

He finally relented, Cloud catching his breath, face flushed and trying to glare at him. His lips kept quirking into a smile, though. Zack moved so he was straddling him comfortably and leaned down to rest their foreheads together.

“You’re such an asshole.”

“I know,” he replied before he placed a quick peck on his nose. “You love me anyway.”


	12. Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [text] I don't know if I should be embarrassed or proud.....

James pulled out his phone, thinking it was probably Sirius. He was happy to see it was Remus, since they hadn’t had the chance to talk as often now that they were inching closer to finals.

_Remus: I don’t know if I should be embarrassed or proud…_

His eyes widened, at that. Remus was just as mischievous as the rest of them, but he usually managed to stop before things got too far.

_James: What did you do?_

It was a long time before Remus responded, and James fiddled with the power button on his phone while he waited, feeling both nervousness and anticipation. When he got a response, he immediately breathed out a small huff of laughter.

_Remus: I told Sirius I was in love with him._

_James: Is that all?_ he texted back immediately. 

_Remus: No…_

There was another long pause, and James found himself wondering more and more what could have possibly happened.

_Remus: I called him an idiot._

James burst out laughing in the middle of the library.

He felt more texts come in as his phone vibrated.

_Remus: I blurted it out, then called him an idiot._

_Remus: Then I apologized._

_Remus: I apologized for calling him an idiot, not saying I love you. But I don’t know if I made that clear._

_Remus: Then I ran away because I was running late for class._

James was laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his face and no actual sound was leaving his mouth, which was just as well since some nearby students had been glaring at him for the past few minutes.

_James: Have you talked to Sirius since?_

_Remus: No. He’s avoiding me now. I think he’s mad at me._

_James: Well you did apologize for saying I love you and then ran away._

He could practically hear Remus’s frustrated groan in the text  _I know_.

_Remus: And I didn’t apologize for saying I love you._

_Remus: Or run away._

_Remus: I was late for class._

_James: Uh huh. Just give him some space. He’ll come yell at you when he’s ready._

_Remus: I know. I’m just worried._

_James: You guys will be fine._

He didn’t get a reply, but then he wasn’t expecting one either.

*~*~*~*~*  
Remus walked up to him later, a small smile on his face and James grinned.

“Told you you two would be fine.”

“You did,” Remus said, nodding at him and falling into step with him.

“He finally tell you he loves you back?”

“After he called me an idiot, yeah.”

“Well you did call him one first,” he pointed out with a huge grin, and Remus laughed softly in agreement.


End file.
